1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear seat attachment apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a rear seat attachment apparatus in which a rear seat is attached detachably to a rear floor panel of a vehicle which has a rear lid covering rear part of its compartment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that a rear seat is attached detachably to a floor panel of a vehicle so that a large luggage space can be made by removing the rear seat.
In general, this kind of detachable rear seat is arranged so that the seat moves along a guide rail fixed on the floor panel and is detached by means of a lock-unlock device disposed at the legs of the rear seat. Furthermore, in another type of known rear seat device, a rear seat is attached detachably to a floor panel by a lock-unlock device engaged with a hook fixed on the floor panel.
However, in these prior art devices when a large space or room for luggage or anything else is needed, a passenger needs to get in the vehicle compartment and carry the rear seats out of the vehicle compartment by unlocking the lock-unlock device thereof. It is rather troublesome for the passenger to get in the vehicle compartment and get out carrying rear seats, especially when there are many rear seats to be carried and the rear seats are relatively big and heavy.